minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrinian
Herobrinians '''are one of the most famous and strongest major races, tying second with the Witherans. Personality Herobrinians are extremely complex but have no describable traits. They are not known to be able to think independantly outside of commands. Famous Herobrinians *Liras *Herobrine *Hector Goldstache *Lucythewerewolf Culture Herobrinians shift between two different cultures: '''Totemalism '''and '''Evolism. Totemalism Totemalism is where a race believes that the universe cannot maintain a balanced flow without outside help. A race with Totemalism will eliminate strong or OP races/empires and help the weak to grow strong, and when they think they are too big or too powerful, they will immediatly turn and attack. This is only seen in Herobrinians. Totemalism followers believe that without them, the universe will fall apart with too much war from deadly weapons. Evolism Evolism is difficult to describe, especially since it is only seen in Witherans and Herobrinians. An Evolist is a race that tries to stay in the "middle" of power, not too weak and not too strong to avoid attention from enemies. Evolists also try to stay out of wars, avoiding voilence whenever possible. It is, however, noticable that Evolists are highly capable of fighting, sometimes owning nuclear weapons. Appearance Herobrinians are always shapeshifting between different forms, but one major appearance that many share is the dragon form , which usually has long curved horns, slim and short necks, huge claws, white eyes, long tails, and huge batlike wings. They are bipedal. Some have scythes on the tips of their tails. Anatomy Herobrinians are really mutated monsters, bosses, and humans, but because of their highly altered state, they are far more advanced than regular races. *One of the most notable features is that Herobrinians have four brains, each for different and diverse thinking that helps with swift and smart plans: War, Command, Hometer, and Instinct. **The 'War Brain '''is entirely dedicated for complex battle strategies before, during, and after a fight. It influences the emotion Anger. **The '''Command Brain '''is entirely dedicated for receiving telepathy messges, so they can hear Herobrine's orders from even several millions of kilometers away, and also for sending telepathic messages to other Herobrinians. It influences leadership. **The '''Hometer Brain '''is dedicated to overall math equations, such as judging distance and how long it will take to get somewhere. **The '''Instinct Brain '''functions as many animal brains do; it is the largest brain out of the four and controls natural instincts such as breathing and reactions. It influences the emotion Fear. *Herobrinians have extremely strong bones, about 7 million times stronger than a human's. This makes them extremely durable and able to take hard hits, and are loosely jointed to allow free movement rather than stiff walking. Their skulls are reinforced steel. *Herobrinians do not have any emotions other than anger, pain, and fear. Due to this, they cannot experience sorrow for others, glee for victory, etc. *Herobrinians obey Herobrine without question, and despite their ability to think similar to humans, they cannot preform any actions on their own. *Oddly, Herobrinians have a fear of hights and being alone. Without a group or command from a leader, a Herobrinian is unable to react to most of their surroundings and often remains idle, sometimes trying to find other Herobrinians due to instinct. **Cross-bred Herobrinians seem to function differently, experiencing all emotions, loosing the need to be in a group, and able to act and preform actions entirely on their own. These are rarely seen. *Herobrinians have five hearts for pumping the required ammount of blood to their four brains and other organs due to their massive size. The smallest Herobrinian is three times bigger than a human, and the largest easily towering over a nine-story building. **When in a shapeshifted form, at least two hearts remain, sometimes forcing the Herobrinian to become larger than the actuall animal to hold the twin hearts. In this case, it is not unusual to see oversized and random species following prey it does not naturally eat. The reason is because if one heart becomes damaged, the other can continue beating as long as the damaged heart does not interfere with the veins. *Herobrinians are not all the same. In fact, each and every single Herobrinian is unlike the others, making it easier to depict who is who among a crowd. There are, however, three main groups that share many qualities. **'Average Herobrinian. 'These are the most common, and are usually lime-yellow in hue. They have the biggest wings and legs and have an equal ammount of brain matter, excluding the Instinct brain. They weigh 6-10 tons. **'Instinctual Herobrinian. 'These are rarely seen, and are usually a dark purple or black color. Their Instinct brain is larger than all the other brains put together, as well as being smaller in size. Due to this, they are very quick to react, they have sharper sences, and have many animal behavior patterns. They weigh about 2-3 tons. **'War Herobrinian. '''These are somewhat uncommon, and are usually a crimson and white color. They are the biggest and strongest of the three, and their War brain is bigger than all the other brains. Their bones are somewhat stronger, they have thicker muscles, larger hearts, and huge teeth and claws. They are built for fighting. Despite having poorly built wings (they are undersized and cannot support their weight very well), they are a whooping 20 tons each and can still fly for short distances. *Herobrinians, purely out of instinct, always seem to group together in 7's, having two leaders that direct where to go. Too little or too many make them nervous. *Even though Herobrinians weigh up to 20 tons, they can still swim at about the same speed as an adult human. *If you take out the four hearts and leave the one, the Herobrinian won't get enough blood through it's body and it's four brains, and will die in about 6 minutes. *Herobrinians are immune to burning. This is because of special skin glands that repel heat and cool the air around them, preventing themselves from catching on fire. However, they are affected by lava, but full symptoms and burn marks take about 2 hours to become visible. *Herobrinians are specially adapted to loose the need of food and water, but are perfectly capable of eating. Moreover, food is burned with an internal flame and generates extra energy. However, it is not needed. *Because they are ghosts, Herobrinians sometimes appear slightly transparent. Thus, some of their organs can be seen through the skin. *Like all ghosts, Herobrinians are affected by the Spirit Scythe. *Their blood is very cold and has a bluish hue due to their constant need to cool themselves down, since they often travel in the Nether and other very hot areas. If trapped in a cold environment, they will freeze to death. *Even though they have lungs, Herobrinians do not need to breathe unless underwater or in lava to avoid the pressure from deep volumes killing them. In this case, some Herobrinians have gills. *Because they are fire-resistant, swords with Fire Aspect do not affect them. The only rule-breaking exception is a shapeshifted Herobrinian if the animal they are in is not fire-resistant. *Due to their highly shifted aura and advanced anatomy, Herobrinians are resistant to many types of diseases and illnesses, such as Leukemia, swine flu, heart disease, etc. These Herobrinians are extremely dangerous. They are the ones that killed Kickback. Category:Major Races Category:Mob Variations Category:Totemalist Races Category:Evolist Races Category:Races Category:Dragon Variations Category:Dragon